Le Noeud des Dimensions
by Olympe2
Summary: "Vos sept âmes sont différentes, vous profitez toujours pleinement du don de vie que les Dieux vous ont fait. Et pour cela il a été décidé que vous qui recommencez tout juste à trouver la proximité qu'ont vos autre incarnations vous allez recevoir une faveur qui vous y aidera." "Quel genre de faveur?" "Vous allez pouvoir avoir un aperçut de comment vivent les autres vous"
1. Prologue

**Titre** :Le Nœud des Dimensions

**Auteur :** Olympe2

**Disclaimer :** Une fois encore ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, je suis seulement auteur du scénario.

**Genre :** Amour/Amitié et un peu de surnaturel

**Classement :** T

**Couples : **Ao/Kuro et Aka/Kise

**Avertissement :** Comme chacune de mes fictions celle-ci est basée sur des couples homosexuels, rien ne sera très poussé mais je ne peux que conseiller aux homophobes de passer leur chemin.

* * *

**Prologue **

Le réveil de Tetsuya sonna, et avec un soupir il sortit un bras de sous les draps pour l'éteindre. L'air froid le fit frissonner et il se dépêcha de le ramener contre lui pour profiter un peu plus de la chaleur confortable de son futon. Après quelques minutes il rassembla son courage et se leva, n'étant pas du genre à paresser même s'il en avait l'occasion. Il alla prendre une douche brûlante, prenant son temps car il était en vacances; l'eau coulant sur son corps termina de le réveiller et il s'habilla avant de descendre pour petit déjeuner.

Malgré l'heure quelque peu tardive ses parents étaient toujours à la cuisine, profitant du week-end pour faire durer le repas.

-Père, Mère, Konichiwa.

-Oh Tetsuya, sourit l'homme en baissant brièvement son journal. Konichiwa.

-Tu as bien dormis mon chéri ? Demanda sa mère en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Hai*.

-Tu es levé tôt pour un premier jour de vacances, as-tu quelque chose de prévu ?

-Hai, je dois retrouver Kagami-kun et les autres.

-Bonne idée, dit son père. Il faut profiter des beaux jours.

-Amusez-vous bien d'accord ?

-Bien sûr .

L'adolescent mangea son riz et son omelette avec le même appétit d'oiseau qu'à l'accoutumée, puis quitta la table et sortit après avoir salué ses parents. Il était convenu qu'il retrouve Kise-kun et Kagami-kun sur le chemin et les autres au point de rendez-vous.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Dans une autre maison de la ville un autre lycéen allait partir mais de manière bien différente.

-Sale gamin ! S'exclama une voix tonitruante alors que retentissaient des bruits de casse et d'objets brisés. Encore à sortir faire des trucs de fillette ! Pauvre mauviette efféminée !

Ryouta esquiva un vase qui s'écrasa contre le mur et couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avant de risquer de prendre un coup. Les gifles de son père étaient rudes, encore plus quand il était ivre comme ce matin et ne mesurait pas sa force. Contenant comme d'habitude ses larmes il s'enfuit dans la rue sous les insultes dégradantes de son géniteur.

Qu'y pouvait-il si il avait hérité des traits fins et des beaux cheveux blonds de sa mère ? Il était pourtant musclé et de taille correcte pour un garçon, mais depuis son enfance son père le considérait comme un faible et une mauviette. Le fait qu'il soit surdoué en sport et se soit mit à jouer au basket n'y avait rien changé. Et bien sûr qu'il travaille désormais pour une agence de mannequinât n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Mais tant pis, il avait depuis longtemps cessé d'essayer de lui convenir et il avait besoin de l'argent que ça lui rapportait. Pour quitter cette maison dès que possible. Ce n'était pas son actrice de mère qui l'y aiderait, absente onze mois sur douze c'était à peine si elle lui accordait de l'attention. Ça faisait des années qu'il avait apprit à se débrouiller seul. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il aimait tant se relâcher et être enfantin avec ses amis.

Le blond essuya rageusement les larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux et préféra penser à eux pour retrouver le sourire. Quand il aperçut Kuroko en train de l'attendre au croisement prévu il lui sauta au cou avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

-Kurokocchiiiii ! Je suis content de te voir !

-Kise-kun, konichiwa.

-Konichiwa ! Tu as passé une bonne fin de semaine ? Et comment ont été tes examens ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

-Hai.

Le passeur le regarda soudain et glissa ses doigts sur sa joue.

-Kise-kun... tu as pleuré ?

Ryouta eut un sursaut et lui fit un pauvre sourire. Ce n'était pas étonnant que le plus observateur d'entre eux le remarque. Il le remarquait toujours. Et il le soutenait depuis longtemps.

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Son ami fronça les sourcils et passa une nouvelle fois son pouce sur sa pommette un peu humide.

-Il t'a fait mal ?

-Non, détrompa le blond en saisissant sa main avec un sourire. Non ne t'en fais pas je n'ai rien.

L'ombre le regarda quelques secondes puis hocha lentement la tête.

-Allons-y, continua le copieur en le lâchant après une dernière pression sur ses doigts. Les autres vont nous attendre.

Et ils se remirent tous deux en chemin. Sans savoir que cette journée serait bien différente de ce qu'ils avaient prévu et qu'elle changerait leur vie à jamais.

* * *

* **Hai **signifie Oui en japonais.

Je sais ce que vous avez envie de dire: Mais bon sang! Pourquoi tu commences une nouvelle fiction alors qu'on attend déjà la suite d'_Harry Newgate_ et du _Prince des Ombres_?!

Hé bien c'est tout simple, c'est parce que pour l'instant j'ai un peu de mal à rédiger le nouveau chapitre avec Harry et que je veux pas vous publier n'importe quoi juste pour aller vite, et parce que je veux prendre de l'avance dans ma réécriture du _Prince des Ombres_ pour ne pas être dépassée trop vite par le rythme de publication. En plus cette fiction me trottait dans la tête et j'avais envie de la partager avec vous.

Elle devrait être plus courte que les deux histoires mentionnées précédemment, seulement une vingtaine de chapitre je pense, et sa rédaction est plutôt bien avancée. Donc je me suis dis: "Publie-la ma grande! Au moins ça leur fera quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent en attendant la suite du reste."

Et voilà.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce prologue, le premier chapitre devrait arriver dans la journée ou demain matin pour que vous vous fassiez une idée plus précise du scénario.

Ciao!


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Le nœud des dimensions.**

Tetsuya continua de garder un œil sur Kise tout en marchant, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à part veiller à ce qu'il ne déprime pas et le soigner quand il avait besoin de soins. Il savait que le père du blond était violent et méchant avec lui depuis des années mais son ami avait toujours refusé qu'il tente quoique ce soit. Au moins Kise-kun ne semblait-il pas blessé physiquement cette fois-ci, mais ça ne le soulageait pas vraiment. Le blond était un ami très cher et le voir dans cette situation l'attristait et le révoltait à la fois. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Akashi-kun, peut-être aurait-il une solution s'il n'avait pas déjà enclenché un de ses plans impitoyables pour tirer le copieur de là. Il fallait dire que quand on s'en prenait à ses joueurs même s'ils ne faisaient plus partie de la même équipe, le roux devenait aussi redoutable qu'un loup protégeant sa meute. Ses crocs aiguisés transperçaient les opportuns de manière impitoyable. Et l'ombre avait bien remarqué l'attention plus prononcée qu'il portait à Kise depuis qu'ils étaient entrés au lycée. L'intérêt du capitaine de la Génération des Miracles n'était peut-être plus uniquement professionnel. Et s'il avait raison le copieur blond n'en serait que plus protégé et préservé.

Ils retrouvèrent Kagami en bas de son appartement.

-Kagamicchi ! Ohayo !

-Salut les gars, et toi Kise ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Kagami-kun, konichiwa.

L'As de Seirin sembla soulagé qu'il n'ait pas amené Ni-go* avec lui. Ils reprirent leur route ensemble jusqu'au centre-ville.

Le reste du groupe les attendait au pied de la fontaine sur la place centrale comme prévu. Ils se saluèrent et se rendirent ensuite à l'entrée du cinéma. Tetsuya fut comme souvent amené à se placer entre Kagami, Kise et Aomine. C'est un peu mal-à-l'aise bien que ça ne se voit pas qu'il côtoya ce dernier. Depuis qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec Kagami et l'avait aidé à devenir un rival parfais pour le métisse celui-ci avait perdu une partie de son arrogance pour presque redevenir sa première lumière. Leur amitié refaisait surface avec une facilité étonnante, mais elle était désormais teintée d'un autre sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir et qui le troublait beaucoup. Quelque chose qui éveillait en lui des émotions violentes et remplissait son cœur d'une étrange chaleur quand il était fixé par ces yeux lapis-lazuli. Les regards intenses que l'As de Tuou lui lançait parfois maintenant et sa voix quand il s'adressait à lui rendaient ses jambes faibles.

Et il avait l'impression de ne pas être le seul pour qui les choses avaient changées. Une alchimie étrange se développait entre eux, et il ne savait pas s'il devait en être effrayé ou simplement laisser faire les choses. Mais bon aujourd'hui ils n'étaient pas seuls tous les deux alors il pouvait envisager cette journée assez sereinement.

Soudain, alors qu'ils traversaient le passage piéton tous ensembles pour arriver devant le cinéma les individus et les mouvements se figèrent autour d'eux, et ils furent entourés de lumières multicolores.

-Oï qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?! S'exclama Kagami.

-Aucune idée, répondit Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

-Restez groupés et ne paniquez pas ! Ordonna sèchement Akashi en gardant son sang-froid.

Instinctivement Tetsuya agrippa les vestes d'Aomine et Kagami, le copieur blond ayant déjà les doigts crispés sur le dos de la sienne. Ils se tinrent solidement et disparurent donc ensembles dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Le sol s'effaça sous leurs pieds pendant quelques terrifiantes secondes avant de réapparaître brutalement. Le passeur tituba, mais fut maintenu par une poigne ferme qui l'empêcha de tomber. Clignant des yeux, il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'ils avaient atterris dans un espace étrange.

Ils étaient entourés d'une brume opaque et multicolore où se détachaient ce qui semblait être d'imposants miroirs polis, aussi grands et larges que des voitures.

-Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Akashi.

Ils répondirent avec une légère hébétude.

-Est-ce-que nous avons tous été amenés ici ?

Nouvelle réponse affirmative bien que l'ombre ne dise rien.

-Même Tetsuya ?

-Hai, je suis ici.

Il s'aperçut à cet instant que la main qui l'avait empêché de tomber était celle de son ancienne lumière, et que celle-ci tenait toujours son bras. En voyant son regard Aomine le lâcha brutalement et s'écarta un peu, Tetsuya fit mine de rien.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Kise en avançant d'un pas pour mieux regarder l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

La voix qui lui répondit n'appartenait à aucun d'entre eux, et ils eurent un mouvement de recul.

-Dans le Noeud reliant toutes les dimensions existantes, fit-elle avec une tonalité sans âge et très profonde alors qu'une femme vêtue d'une longue robe bleu glace piquetée de saphir apparaissait dans les airs pour venir se poser devant lui.

Elle avait la peau sombre couleur chocolat et une crinière de cheveux noirs qui cascadaient souplement jusqu'à ses reins. Ses yeux d'un azur perçant ressortaient magnifiquement dans son visage sculpté et pulpeux. Et sous la soie fine de la robe fourreau on devinait les formes d'un corps superbe et parfaitement proportionné. Mais cela intéressa peu le joueur fantôme qui n'avait jamais été troublé par la moindre femme.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Exigea de savoir Akashi qui était le seul à ne pas avoir reculé devant l'apparition.

-La gardienne de ce lieu et celle qui a été chargée de vous amener ici, répondit la femme, impressionnante avec ce ton sans âge.

-Pardon ? Fit Aomine en haussant un sourcil. Vous voulez nous faire croire qu'on a été téléportés ou un truc du genre ? Et puis 'toutes les dimensions » ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Tetsuya reconnu que c'était un peu dur à croire. Mais ils avaient vraiment changé d'endroit brusquement, et l'inconnue n'avait pas l'air du genre à plaisanter. À moins qu'il ait fait une indigestion de milk-shake à la vanille et soit simplement en train de faire un rêve bizarre.

La « gardienne » jeta un regard glacial au métisse mais celui-ci le soutint avec un sourire moqueur et arrogant qui lui était devenu beaucoup plus rare ces derniers temps.

-Ne sois pas insolent Mortel, je vous ai mené ici même si tu peine à le croire, et c'est votre destin que de connaître ce qui va suivre.

-Qui sera ? Demanda Midorima tout de suite beaucoup plus à l'aise quand on parlait de destin.

À côté de lui Akashi n'intervint pas, mais Tetsuya savait qu'il analysait froidement chaque élément nouveau.

-Vous sept êtes particuliers, répondit la gardienne. Quel que soit le monde, quelle que soit l'existence que vous menez, vos âmes restent très proches entre-elles. Et vous vivez vos vies pleinement quelles qu'en soient les conditions, brûlant chaque once d'énergie vitale jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien. Cela a plu aux instances supérieures qui voient que vous usez bien et complètement du cadeau quelles vous ont fait. C'est pourquoi il a été décidé de vous accorder une faveur. À vous sept qui de toutes vos incarnations êtes ceux qui avez connu la séparation et la distance la plus significative, et qui commencez tout juste à trouver la proximité qu'on les autres. Vous allez vivre une expérience qui vous aidera à clarifier vos relations, et à trouver la voie que vous voulez suivre désormais.

-Laquelle ? Demanda Kise un peu impressionné.

-Je vais vous faire traverser l'espace et les dimensions pour que vous découvriez comment vivent certains des autres vous-mêmes et quelle est l'importance du lien qui vous uni.

Tetsuya écarquilla légèrement les yeux alors que plusieurs autres poussaient des exclamations de surprise.

Elle allait leur montrer leurs autres vies ?

Comme ça ?

Une foule de questions envahit aussitôt son esprit.

Qu'allait-il voir ?

Serait-il le même ?

Mènerait-il une vie totalement différente ?

Souffrirait-il ?

Serait-il heureux ?

Quelles seraient ses relations avec les autres ?

Quelle serait sa relation avec Aomine-kun ?

Avant qu'il ait pu rougir de cette dernière pensée la gardienne s'avança jusqu'à l'un des miroirs et glissa ses longs doigts fins dessus. La surface se rida comme de l'eau et devint argentée.

-Commençons. Passez à travers le miroir, il vous mènera temporairement dans le premier monde.

Perplexes, certains hésitèrent. Akashi s'avança le premier, suivit de Midorima et Murasakibara qui n'avait cessé de manger ses chips. L'ombre leur emboîta le pas par curiosité, et les trois autres ne purent que faire de même avec résignation. Traverser fut exactement comme plonger dans de l'eau fraîche. Il ferma les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit il était dans un endroit totalement différent cette fois encore.

_à suivre..._

* * *

***Ni-go= Numéro 2**

Je suis un peu déçue. Déjà 24 visites et pourtant aucune review?

S'il-vous-plaît dîtes-le moi au moins quand le prologue ne vous plaît pas.

A moins que ça ne soit parce que vous attendiez la suite pour donner votre avis?

J'espère...


	3. Petites explications nécessaires

**Explications avant la suite**

Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas été très claires dans mes explications sur ce qui se passe dans le premier chapitre et que beaucoup d'entre-vous en sont confus. Je vais donc vous donner quelques précisions avant de mettre le deuxième.

-**Premièrement** : Cette histoire se déroule après la Winter Cup et part du principe que Seirin a gagné contre Rakuzan (je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire les scan donc je n'en suis pas sûre même si je suppose fortement que c'est le cas). Les membres de la Générations des Miracles et le duo Kuroko/Kagami commencent à mieux s'entendre et font donc des sorties ensembles. C'est le cas ici puisqu'ils avaient prévu d'aller au ciné.

-**Deuxièmement : **La théorie qui sert de base à la fic est celle-ci : comme dans les mangas Clamp il existe une multitude de dimensions différentes et chacune d'entre-elle possède sa version de Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Momoï...ect qui vivent cependant différemment de ceux que nous connaissons. Et c'est la « gardienne » qui est chargée de veiller sur l'unique point de rencontre entre ces mondes, le Nœud des Dimensions (jusque-là vous suivez?).

-**Troisièmement :** À la base il n'existait qu'une seule version des âmes de tout les humains, mais désormais chaque dieu dirige un monde en particulier et possède une copie de ces âmes originelles qu'il décide à sa guise de faire se réincarner quand leurs propriétaires meurent. Ce sont les différentes « incarnations » dont parle la gardienne.

-**Quatrièmement :** Les âmes de nos héros sont particulières car chaque fois qu'ils renaissent ils finissent par se retrouver et nouer des liens très forts, de plus ils vivent pleinement leur vie et en profitent jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Ce qui a plu aux Dieux qui voient que leur don de la vie est bien employé.

-**Cinquièmement :** Il a donc été décidé d'accorder une faveur aux basketteurs que nous connaissons car contrairement à leurs autres incarnations ils ont connus beaucoup de disputes et difficultés à s'entendre (le départ de kuroko de Teiko, la séparation de la GM pour devenir ennemis sur le terrain, tout ça...) et commencent tout juste à devenir aussi proches que leurs autres versions. Pour les aider à faire moins d'erreurs dans ces nouvelles relations la gardienne doit leur montrer des passages de la vie de leurs autres eux dans l'espoir qu'ils comprennent la force de leur lien et déterminent ce qu'ils veulent vraiment à présent qu'ils sont tous amis.

Voilà, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié, précisez-moi quoi si c'est malgré tout le cas.

Ça fait beaucoup d'explications au final, je me rends compte que je ne vous en avais vraiment pas donné beaucoup. Veuillez m'excuser * s'incline *.

Et j'espère que ces précisions ne vous perdront pas encore plus ^_^'

La suite de l'histoire devrait arriver dans la journée ou demain maximum je pense.

Ciao !


	4. Chapitre 2

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Emy-nee :** Contente que tu comprennes mieux, et merci pour l'info ^_^.

**AliceGarden : **Merci pour ta review.

**Hatsukoi-san :** N'hésite pas à laisser de longs pavés j'adore ça ^_^. Pour ce qui est de mon histoire _Le Prince des Ombres_ tu vas justement en avoir un aperçu dans ce chapitre même s'il n'est pas très détaillé, j'espère que ça te plaira et que tu iras voir la fic complète ! Pour ta compréhension du scénario t'inquiète, 20% d'erreur ça reste largement correcte et c'est de ma faute pour ne pas avoir été aussi claire que j'en ai l'habitude.

**Grwn :** Oui je sais j'ai été dure avec Kise, mais il peut quand même s'appuyer sur Kuroko. Et puis ça s'arrangera pour lui pus tard. Je n'avais pas pensé à mettre Midorima avec Takao (ce ne sont pas vraiment mes personnages préférés) mais peut-être que ça viendra au final. Contente que mes explications t'aident et te plaisent. Voilà justement la suite, bonne lecture.

**Laura-067 :** Ah, je me demandais bien si une de mes lectrices régulières du _Prince des Ombres_ allait venir lire cette fic aussi, et je dois dire que voir que c'est le cas me fait plaisir ! Les couples vont rester les même c'est certain, pour ce qui est de s'ils vont digérer ce qu'ils vont voir ça dépendra des fois. Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu vas l'apprécier même si pour toi il y aura un petit air de déjà vu.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le premier monde, Shérin ?**

À première vue ils étaient dans un bâtiment d'inspiration orientale. Et assez luxueux d'après ce que Daiki pouvait voir.

Les tapis précieux et finement tissés côtoyaient l'argent,la pierre blanche, et les lustres de métal ouvragé et de verre coloré. C'était beau mais pas tapageur, chaleureux presque. Il pouvait voir de nombreux serviteurs parcourir le couloir où ils se trouvaient et s'affairer, un fracas d'armes s'entrechoquant provenait de l'extérieur par les fenêtres sans vitres.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Kagami en constatant comme lui que personne ne semblait les voir ou les entendre.

-Dans le Royaume de Limnya sur la Terre de Shérin, répondit la Gardienne.

-Et où sont les autres « nous » ? fit ensuite Kise avec un sourire un peu perplexe.

-Dans la cour que vous pouvez voir dehors.

Ils s'y précipitèrent et Daiki resta stupéfait devant la scène. Sous ses yeux, une version quelque peu plus âgée de lui-même faisait face à un Tetsu vêtu d'une tunique sans manches et d'un pantalon noirs dans un duel à l'épée, sous les regards de Midorima et Akashi.

Son autre lui employait un sabre impressionnant large comme son bras, et mettait visiblement l'autre Tetsu en difficulté. Avec un rictus carnassier il le força à reculer et lui faucha les jambes de la pointe de sa lame avant de le menacer en la plaçant sur sa gorge.

-Vaincu et six pieds sous terre, déclara-t-il alors que le plus petit s'immobilisait, le visage aussi peu expressif que celui de son Tetsuya.

-On ne pouvait pas vraiment s'attendre à autre chose.

Ils continuèrent de parler pendant que la Gardienne leur expliquait :

-Dans ce monde Tetsuya est l'héritier au trône de ce royaume. Ses parents ont été tués par les manigances du Grand Chambellan qui s'occupe de la régence jusqu'à son dix-huitième anniversaire. Vous les membres de la Génération des Miracles êtes ses protecteurs, ses confidents et ses amis. Les futurs piliers sur lesquels il pourra se reposer durant son règne. Depuis l'enfance déjà vous vivez ensembles et le protégez des tentatives d'assassinat qui se font toujours plus nombreuses. Taïga lui est l'héritier du principal royaume allié de Limnya et deviendra bientôt un ami très proche.

Daiki regarda ces versions plus âgées d'eux parler et interagir, se trouvant plus détendu tandis que Tetsu était fidèle à lui-même. Il suivit des yeux son corps un peu plus grand, l'étoffe noire qui le mettait en valeur, sa peau blanche et les muscles discrets mais bien présents qui se dessinaient dessous. Savoir que le passeur ressemblerait à ça dans un ou deux ans éveillait en lui un élan étrange.

Soudain, deux chevaux surgirent dans la cours et les quatre guerriers se dirigèrent vers eux rapidement. L'As de Tuou constata que les cavaliers n'étaient autres que Kise et Murasakibara qui revenaient visiblement de voyage. Il se vit les accueillir avec bienveillance et décontraction, et le petit groupe pénétra dans le palais en discutant tranquillement. Malgré ce qu'avait révélé la Gardienne il semblait heureux dans ce monde avec Tetsu et les autres. Au contraire de leur réalité où ils étaient chacun dans une école ici ils vivaient tous ensembles. Ça lui rappelait Teiko, c'était nostalgique et un peu amer à la fois... Cette version de lui n'avait pas abandonné son ombre, il avait veillé sur elle et continuait de le faire.

Le décor se brouilla comme s'il était envahit par la brume autour d'eux, et quand il redevint net l'endroit avait changé même s'ils semblaient toujours être dans le même bâtiment.

-Voici la situation dix ans plus tard, dit la femme devant leurs regards interrogateurs.

Cette fois-ci ils étaient dans un salon et le prince et ses protecteurs discutaient d'affaires politiques. Le prince ?

« Non » comprit Daiki en détaillant l'homme aux courts cheveux bleus qu'il avait en face de lui. « Il est roi maintenant. ».

Effectivement la différence était évidente. Sans parler des changements physiques, ce Tetsu dégageait une assurance tranquille et quelque chose d'autre qui imposaient le respect, même si cela restait subtil. Il avait une boucle d'oreille ouvragée et un poignard à la ceinture, sûrement des attributs royaux, mais surtout son regard avait désormais une lueur de sagesse que seuls un souverain droit et juste pouvait posséder.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

À ce moment les yeux bleus du Tetsuya plus âgé se tournèrent vers eux, et ils eurent tous un sursaut.

Il les voyait ? Se dit le Tetsuya basketteur.

Comment ? Ça n'avait pas été le cas quand ils l'avaient observé plus jeune.

-Un problème Tetsu ? Demanda le Daiki de ce monde en voyant l'attention de son roi tournée vers leur direction, et portant automatiquement sa main à la garde de son sabre au cas où il devrait le défendre.

Celui-ci les fixa pendant quelques secondes qui parurent interminable au passeur fantôme, puis eut un mince sourire avant de se détourner et revenir à ses rapports.

-Aucun, juste mon imagination.

« Il nous a vraiment vus » se dit Tetsuya. « Il sait qu'on est là et qu'on les observe. »

La réunion entre les six hommes se termina peu après, et le roi resta juste un peu plus longtemps dans la salle avant de partir. Tout en ouvrant la porte il se tourna vers eux et se concentra sur lui. Ses lèvres formèrent silencieusement quelques mots que l'ombre comprit difficilement avant qu'il s'en aille.

-_Puisse ce voyage t'aider à te trouver comme m'ont aidé les miens._

Un tiraillement brusque se fit ressentir au niveau de sa nuque, et le joueur fantôme fut entraîné en arrière pour ressortir du miroir.

-Bien, dit la Gardienne. Passons au monde suivant.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Bon ceux qui lisent ma fiction _Le Prince des Ombres _auront forcément reconnu l'univers et la première scène, en revanche la seconde est un petit spoil sur comment sera le futur de celle-ci (pas trop détaillé tout de même, je n'aime pas gâcher la surprise) donc s'il-vous-plaît n'en parlez pas dans les commentaires que vous laisserez sur le chapitre 20 (qui met du temps à arriver je sais).

Est-ce-que tout est clair?

Vous ne vous perdez pas trop dans qui parle et qui-fait-quoi?

J'espère que cette suite vous plaît, elle est un peu courte mais j'ai envie de faire un monde par chapitre donc ce sera sûrement le cas pendant un moment.

Ciao ciao.


	5. Chapitre 3

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**AliceGarden :** Au moins une qui avait comprit ça me rassure ^_^, je dois pas être si nulle que ça pour les explications dans ce cas. Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Laura-067 :** Non ils ne seront jamais physiquement dans les mondes, et le fais que le Roi Tetsuya ait pu les voir était une exception due à ses pouvoirs particuliers. Ça se reproduira pas.

**Hatsukoi-san :** Oui tu auras les réponses si tu lis le _Prince des Ombres, _mais tu ne trouveras peut-être pas Tetsu aussi classe tout de suite car pour l'instant l'histoire suit ses aventures d'adolescent, il n'est pas encore roi.

Pour ce qui est de leur voyage entre les mondes, à chaque fois ils sont obligés de rester à proximité de leurs autres incarnations puisque c'est eux qu'ils viennent voir. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très développé mais c'est parce que je veux juste concentrer l'attention sur les événements déterminants dont ils doivent tirer des leçons. Et c'est vrai que la longueur dépendra des mondes mais comme à chaque fois ils n'y voient qu'une ou deux scènes, ça restera quand même court tant qu'ils n'auront pas finit de visiter les miroirs. Tu comprends ou je t'ai perdue ^_^' ?

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le deuxième monde, violence parentale.**

La Gardienne fit le même geste avec le miroir d'à côté sans se soucier de les laisser reprendre leurs esprits ou poser une quelconque question, et Ryouta se retrouva à plonger de nouveau.

Il était curieux après ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Qu'allait-il découvrir cette fois-ci ?

La première chose qu'il constata était qu'ils étaient visiblement dans un salon. Miteux et plus que modeste mais un salon quand même.

Un fracas de verre brisé retentit, ainsi qu'un cri qui lui paru horriblement familier même si la voix était différente.

-Sale gamin ! Monstruosité !

-Maman !

Un bruit de course se fit entendre, et ils virent entrer en courant un enfant de quatre ou cinq ans poursuivit par une femme hystérique et en larmes. C'est avec choc que le blond reconnu Kuroko en ce petit garçon qui tentait vainement de se fondre dans le mur contre lequel il s'était réfugié. La femme lui jeta un vase à la figure et il l'esquiva de justesse.

-Abomination ! Tout est à cause de toi !

Ryouta serra sa veste entre ses doigts, tout ça lui rappelait bien trop de souvenirs, il y avait trop de similitudes. Et voir son ami dans cette situation lui faisait encore plus mal.

-Maman arrête !

Un autre enfant se précipita entre le Kuroko de cinq ans et la femme, et Ryouta reconnu Kagami avec effarement. Celui-ci devait avoir dans les huit ou neufs ans et protégeait le plus jeune de son corps.

-Tetsuya n'y est pour rien Maman ! Arrête !

-Tout est sa faute ! À lui et à cette femme ignoble ! Il lui ressemble tant ça me répugne ! Elle me l'a volé !

Elle appuya ses cris de tentatives pour attraper le petit Tetsuya, mais celui-ci s'était réfugié derrière son aîné et pleurait silencieusement. À cette vue le copieur se sentit trembler, il ne pouvait pas supporter d'assister à ça.

-Si seulement tu n'existais pas ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Un erreur ! J'aurais voulu que tu ne naisses jamais !

Ryouta se mit à trembler plus fort, mais une main ferme se posa sur son épaule et le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête et découvrit le regard perçant d'Akashi posé sur lui.

-Calme-toi.

La voix était autoritaire comme toujours, mais curieusement il en fut un peu apaisé. Son ancien capitaine était un point d'ancrage solide et fermement inscrit dans la réalité. Il l'empêchait de perdre pied ainsi. Inspirant profondément, le basketteur blond put détacher cette scène de son expérience personnelle et la voir avec de la distance.

Ce n'était pas lui ou son père. Pas même Kurokocchi qu'il pouvait voir du coin de l'oeil être soutenu par Aomine et Kagami, comme celui de la vision défendait le Kuroko plus petit d'ailleurs.

Étaient-ils demi-frères dans ce monde ?

Ça ne serait pas étonnant, ils étaient déjà proches dans le leur au point d'être quasiment en symbiose sur le terrain.

Un cri attira brusquement son attention.

-Maman non !

La femme avait attrapé un couteau traînant dans une corbeille de fruit et le brandissait désormais en direction des deux gosses. Horrifié Ryouta serra sa veste avec force.

Ils n'allaient pas assister au meurtre de leurs amis hein ?!

Paniqué il vit le couteau s'abaisser, réprimant son envie de courir pour s'interposer entre les enfants et lui. Comme un étau la main sur son épaule ne le lâchait pas, l'en empêchant de toute façon. Et il ferma les yeux pour ne pas assister à l'instant critique.

Mais au lieu d'entendre des cris d'agonie ce ne fut qu'un gargouillement douloureux et un bruit de chute. Après quelques secondes de silence il osa regarder à nouveau et la scène le pétrifia.

La femme était à terre, baignant dans une marre de sang. Et derrière elle se tenait Akashi.

Pas le Akashi qui était toujours à côté de lui, un Akashi plus jeune de deux ou trois ans et qui tenait une paire de ciseaux ensanglantés. Le liquide vital avait giclé et il en avait partout.

-Sei-nii... souffla le petit Kagami.

Il éclata en sanglots avec son petit-frère et tous deux se précipitèrent vers l'adolescent qui s'agenouilla pour les serrer contre lui.

-C'est finit... Tout ira bien maintenant...

Ryouta ne pouvait y croire.

Akashicchi... Akashicchi venait de tuer sa propre mère sous leurs yeux. Il savait que son ancien capitaine avait des pulsions dangereuses parfois mais...

Le blond s'aperçut à cet instant que des larmes dévalaient les joues de l'aîné qui continuait de rassurer ses deux petits frères et se reprit. Non il ne l'avait pas tué par violence, il l'avait fait pour les protéger.

La main sur son épaule se retira en même temps qu'il rectifiait mentalement la chose et celle-ci lui paru soudain très froide. Dans un geste instinctif il se tourna pour la rattraper.

Ce fut le moment que la Gardienne choisit pour les faire ressortir du miroir.

Choqués et un peu hébétés, ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes durant lesquelles le copieur tint les doigts de son ancien capitaine tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je peux savoir à quoi ça vous a servit de nous montrer ça ?! S'exclama brusquement Aomine avec fureur. Vous voulez quoi, juste nous traumatiser ?!

-Ce n'est pas moi qui choisit les passages de ces vies que vous voyez, répondit la Gardienne indifférente. S'il vous a été montré c'est cela était nécessaire. Après c'est à vous d'en tirer les leçons que vous désirez. Je n'ai jamais dis que toutes ces visions seraient agréables.

Le métisse crispa la mâchoire mais se tu, et Ryouta lui continua de regarder Akashi. Il savait que cet autre lui n'avait pas eu le choix. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier. Le regard du roux était impénétrable mais il devina que c'était que ce n'était qu'un moyen de se protéger en partie contre leurs réactions. Exerçant une dernière pression sur la main blanche le copieur chuchota :

-Merci.

Puis il le lâcha et se détourna avant que l'attention ne se concentre sur eux. Certain que l'autre comprendrait qu'il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir laissé partir dans ses sombres souvenirs.

-Bien, reprit la Gardienne. Passons au troisième monde.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Voilà, encore un chapitre.

Qu'est-ce-que vous en pensez?

Je sens qu'on va me traiter de fan de la violence parentale là... c'est pas le cas pourtant je vous jure!

Pour ceux qui connaissent cette scène m'a été inspirée par l'histoire de Gojo dans le manga Saiyuki. Au début j'avais prévu de faire que ce soit Aomine le frère de Tetsu, mais il fallait quand même que le personnage ait un minimum de points communs avec le physique d'Akashi puisqu'ils sont censés être frères de sang -_- donc je me suis rabattu sur Kagami qui a lui aussi les cheveux roux et les yeux rouges.


	6. Chapitre 4

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**3j4 : **Merci pour la review et tes encouragements ^_^.

**AliceGarden : **Dans ce chapitre on sait ce que font les autres même si ce n'est pas très développé.

**Laura-067 : **Non Kuroko est le seul à savoir pour Kise avec Akashi. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas les traumatiser mais cette fois encore des sujets un peu durs vont être abordés, dans le chapitre 5 ce sera plus joyeux par contre promit !

**Seth Horo : **Je répond toujours avant les chapitres plutôt qu'en utilisant la messagerie privée mais ton pseudo me permettra d'aller voir quel genre de fics tu aimes ou tu écris ^_^.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le troisième monde, Kagami dans le coma?**

Cette fois Tetsuya posa les pieds dans une rue après avoir franchit le miroir. Il était encore retourné par ce à quoi il avait assisté avec le précédent. Se voir être l'objet d'une telle haine, d'une telle souffrance avait été difficile à supporter. Il était reconnaissant envers Aomine et Kagami qui l'avaient soutenus, si ça n'avait pas été le cas il ne savait pas comment il serait ressortit de cette épreuve. La main brûlante du métisse vint d'ailleurs lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Reste concentré Tetsu, c'est pas le moment de rêver.

L'ombre hocha la tête et constata qu'ils suivaient une version plus âgée du lycéen emmitouflé dans un manteau et une écharpe d'hiver.

Il n'était pas choqué que Kagami-kun et lui puissent être frères dans un monde, ils se comprenaient très bien et étaient proches après tout. Même si ça ne se voyait pas au premier abord dans leur relation il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui encore plus sûrement que s'il étaient liés par les liens du sang. Parce qu'il était son ombre et lui sa lumière.

Mais considérait-il l'As de Tuou comme un frère lui aussi ?

Non, il voyait Aomine-kun de manière différente.

-Allons-nous le suivre longtemps ? Demanda soudain Midorima alors qu'ils marchaient depuis presque cinq minutes.

-Tout dépend de ce que vous devez voir, répondit énigmatiquement la Gardienne.

Le lanceur pinça les lèvres avec agacement mais ne répliqua pas. À ce moment le Aomine de ce monde pénétra dans un bâtiment qui ressemblait fortement à... une école ? C'était bien la première fois que Tetsuya voyait le métisse pénétrer dans un tel lieu de son plein grès. Il n'était pas le seul car à côté de lui son ancienne lumière marmonna que cette version de lui avait perdu la tête.

Le joueur fantôme eut un petit sourire et continua de suivre l'homme dans les couloirs jusqu'à une salle de classe au rez-de-chaussée. Celui-ci frappa à la porte et après quelques instants elle s'ouvrit. Le bruit de nombreuses voix enfantines et la tête de Kise en sortirent.

-Oui ? Oh, Aominecchi. Vas-y entre.

Il s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Comme le métisse cette version était plus âgée que celui que connaissait Tetsuya. Sans doute avait-il aux alentours de vingt-cinq ans. Il était un peu plus grand et ses traits étaient un peu plus marqués, mais sinon il était toujours aussi beau et bien habillé. Mais l'ombre n'eut d'yeux que pour le double de son ancienne lumière quand celui-ci retira son manteau au milieu d'une foule d'enfants surexcités. Vêtu d'un tee-shirt à manches longues bleu foncé et d'un jean sombre, il devait bien faire une tête et demie de plus que lui et arborait une moue renfrognée familière.

On aurait dit un mauvais garçon, mais Tetsuya pensa que ça lui allait bien.

Kise et lui semblaient bien se connaître et l'homme blond continua d'encadrer les enfants pendant qu'ils parlaient. Le passeur reconnu d'ailleurs parmi eux les incarnations très jeunes de Murasakibara et Akashi, qui courrait déjà après une fillette pour lui couper les cheveux avec sa petite paire de ciseaux à bouts ronds.

-Tu es passé à l'hôpital ?

-Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends ? Répliqua vivement Aomine senior.

-Et ? Qu'a dit Midorimacchi ?

Le visage du métisse s'assombrit et il ne répondit pas, son camarade baissa la tête.

-Ça fait déjà un an...

Un an ?

De quoi parlaient-ils ?

Pourquoi avaient-ils l'air si tristes et déprimés ?

Quelqu'un allait mal?

-Tetsu n'a pas touché à un ballon depuis.

-C'est normal, il doit culpabiliser.

-C'est pas faute de lui avoir dit qu'il n'y était pour rien pourtant ! Merde, il est plus borné qu'une tête de mule.

-Aominecchi ne parle pas comme ça devant les enfants !

-Ouais, ouais, désolé.

-De quoi parlent-ils ? Demanda Tetsuya qui ne comprenait rien.

-Ce monde ressemble sensiblement au vôtre par la vie que certains d'entre-vous y ont mené. Midorima, Kagami, Kise et Aomine ont grandits en allant dans le même collège puis le même lycée où ils partageaient une passion ardente pour le basket. Quand ils ont passé leur diplôme Kagami s'est brusquement vu confier la garde de son cousin éloigné Tetsuya Kuroko dont les parents ont été tués dans une prise d'otages. Le début de leur relation n'a pas été facile mais ils sont parvenus à s'entendre grâce au sport. Et des liens forts se sont tissés entre eux cinq au fil du temps. Mais un incident tout bête les a séparés. Un jour que Kagami, Kuroko et Aomine jouaient sur un terrain public le ballon leur a échappé et a roulé sur la route. Le plus jeune à voulu le récupérer mais il n'a pas vu le feu passer au rouge et Kagami lui a sauvé la vie en le poussant. Néanmoins c'est lui que la voiture a percuté et il est désormais dans le coma.

Ce récit pétrifia Tetsuya, et celui-ci tourna la tête vers sa lumière. Il ne pouvait l'imaginer pâle et immobilisé sur un lit d'hôpital par sa faute. Le basketteur capta son regard et dû déceler son angoisse malgré son visage peu expressif car il le réprimanda :

-Baka*, ce n'est pas de moi qu'on parle.

Au même instant la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, et le joueur fantôme tomba sur... lui-même. Avec le même âge et la même apparence. Seul l'uniforme était différent.

Mais cette vue dérangea l'ombre.

Avait-il toujours l'air... si vide ? Si transparent ?

Il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à une poupée sans âme, ce « lui » devait être encore plus invisible que lui-même.

Néanmoins, attirés par le mouvement de la porte les Kise et Aomine seniors tournèrent la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Kurokocchi! fit joyeusement le blond. Entre, ne te gêne pas.

L'adolescent impassible s'exécuta, et vint vers ses deux aînés.

-Aomine-san*, Kise-san, salua-t-il d'une voix atone.

Le Tetsuya original sentit ses amis frissonner.

-Oi Tetsu, fit son ancienne lumière. Ne devient jamais comme ça.

-Clair, appuya Kagami. Reste toujours comme tu es.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est trop triste ! S'exclama Kise en lui sautant au cou pour le serrer contre lui avec les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux jamais te voir comme ça Kurokocchi ! On dirait un mort !

-J'aime mieux Kuro-chin comme il est, dit Murasakibara en mordant dans une barre chocolatée.

-Hai...

Aomine senior ne semblait également pas apprécier car il saisit son double par le col pour lui frotter durement le crâne.

-Combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas m'appeler de cette façon ? Je suis pas un vieux croulant qui a besoin du -san, mon nom c'est Daiki, D-A-I-K-I.

L'autre Tetsuya resta sans réaction alors il le plaça face à lui.

-Tetsu, Kise et moi ne sommes pas des étrangers, ça suffit maintenant.

-...

-Ça te sert à rien d'instaurer une distance comme ça avec nous. Tu fais que te blesser inutilement, c'est stupide !

-Aominecchi, les enfants...

-La ferme kise !

L'homme blond eut un mouvement de recul face à cet éclat de colère, et plusieurs enfants se mirent à pleurer parce qu'il les effrayait.

Avec un grognement le métisse saisit le bras de Tetsuya et le traîna à l'extérieur. Ils les suivirent et virent l'adulte s'énerver encore plus face au manque de réaction du plus jeune. Lui lâchant le bras, il le regarda pendant quelques secondes avec fureur puis lui colla une droite.

Leur groupe en resta stupéfait, de même que l'autre lycéen qui tombé au sol porta une main à sa joue et le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu...m'as frappé?

-Et je recommencerai autant de fois que ce sera nécessaire ! J'en ai assez de te voir agir comme un cadavre ambulant depuis un an à toujours t'enfoncer plus loin dans cette attitude. C'est pitoyable ! Tu as besoin qu'on te secoue et je le ferai autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu cesses d'être lamentable à ce point. Bordel Tetsu ça fait pitié ! Regarde-toi, tu te laisses simplement mourir sans plus avancer. On dirait un zombie ! Je peux t' assurer que si cet enfoiré de Bakagami était là il t'en aurait collé une lui-même !

Ces mots semblèrent ébranler l'autre Tetsuya jusqu'au plus profond de son être et il baissa la tête.

Le joueur fantôme ne put assister à la fin de la dispute car ils furent brusquement tirés hors du miroir.

Comme précédemment voir ce passage de la vie des autres « eux » les avait secoués. Il se prit brusquement un coup sur la tête.

-Kagamicchi?! s'exclama Kise.

-Crétin, ne t'avise jamais de te laisser aller comme ça où je t'en colle une vraie.

Se massant le crâne, le joueur fantôme hocha la tête et regarda dans les yeux l'As de Tuou. Il savait que son double se ressaisirait après ça. Le Aomine adulte avait su trouver les mots pour l'inciter à avancer. Il était comme ça, la lumière qui lui permettait de continuer à exister. Il le savait depuis longtemps.

Serrant le poing, l'ombre frappa violemment le métisse à l'estomac.

Plié en deux, celui-ci toussa avec difficulté.

-Bordel, je peux savoir pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

-Tu m'as frappé.

-Enfoiré...

Le passeur l'ignora, dissimulant un sourire en se rendant vers le quatrième miroir. Quel que soit le monde il pouvait compter sur son ancienne lumière.

_à suivre..._

* * *

***Baka**= insulte japonaise, équivalent d'Idiot.

***-san**, marque de politesse que les japonais mettent derrière le nom d'une connaissance, il n'existe pas vraiment d'équivalent français.

*Je ne l'ai pas encore précisé mais le -**cchi** que Kise rajoute à leurs noms signifie Mon petit.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, Midorima est médecin dans ce monde et c'est lui qui s'occupe de Kagami à l'hôpital, Kise lui est prof en maternelle comme on a pu le voir, et Aomine flic (j'adore les images qu'on peut trouver où il est en uniforme XD. Pour Akashi et Muraskibara je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils vont devenir en grandissant même s'ils noueront forcément des liens forts avec les autres.

Des suggestions ?

À présent avec ma rentrée à la fac je vais avoir moins de temps pour écrire donc je ne sais pas trop comment sera mon rythme de parution, j'essayerai de faire que ce soit un chapitre par semaine mais ce n'est pas du tout sûr comme je dois aussi m'occuper d'_Harry Newgate et du Prince des Ombres _à côté.


	7. Chapitre 5

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Laura-067 : **Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ^_^.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le quatrième monde, Tokyo en 3465 ?**

Ils arrivèrent cette fois dans un lieu sombre et humide.

Se massant toujours le ventre, Daiki regarda autour de lui pour finir par distinguer des bâtiments sales et rapprochés. Le sol était boueux et jonché de détritus, et une odeur de pourriture mêlée à de l'urine rendait l'atmosphère irrespirable. Le ciel nocturne masqué par une brume si épaisse qu'on ne voyait ni la lune ni les étoiles ne laissait passer aucune lumière qui aurait pu éclairer l'endroit.

-Putain où est-ce-qu'on est tombés ? Fit Kagami en se couvrant la bouche et le nez comme lui devant la puanteur.

-Dans la ville de Tokyo d'une dimension et une époque différente. C'est l'année 3465, la pollution et l'exploitation intensive des ressources ont transformé la Terre en un lieu où l'air pur et la biodiversité n'existent plus en échange de fournir aux hommes une technologie bien plus avancée que celle que vus connaissez. Pour éviter les maladies les gens doivent porter un masque et la population est maintenue en vie par des serres gérées par le gouvernement. Bien sûr chaque ration de nourriture est strictement contrôlée, et l'écart des conditions de vie entre riches et pauvres est incommensurable. Au milieu de tout ça un petit groupe s'est élevé pour lutter contre les injustices du régime.

Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre ainsi que les sons de ce qui semblait être une course-poursuite.

Déboulant d'une rue latérale, une moto surgit devant eux et slaloma pour esquiver les tirs de rayons laser des véhicules cinq mètres derrière elle. Elle portait à son bord deux filles casquées et vêtues de noir dont l'une serrait contre elle un sac à dos de la même couleur.

-Plus vite Shin ! On va finir trouées comme des passoires si ça continue comme ça !

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir, tu crois que c'est facile dans ces ruelles ?!

-Je croyais que tu étais la conductrice la plus habile de Tokyo ?

-C'est le cas mais l'horoscope n'est pas avec moi aujourd'hui ! Heureusement j'ai mon porte-bonheur avec moi !

Un tir les força à se baisser sur la machine, interrompant la conversation qu'Aomine et les autres avaient suivis avec incrédulité. Suivant même sans le vouloir la progression de leur bécane qui volait à six mètres du sol, il détailla les deux silhouettes des fuyardes. Celle au sac avait de longs cheveux roses qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles et la première une voix étrangement familière...

« Shin ? » Des tendances superstitieuses ? Des cheveux verts plus courts que ceux de l'autre fille ?

Impossible !

-C'est Satsuki et Midorima ? hallucina-t-il.

Le lanceur se crispa alors que la Gardienne répondait :

-En effet.

-Eeeeeeeeh !? Midorimacchi est une fille !?

Daiki pouffa avec Kagami, se faisant fusiller du regard par Midorima pendant que Kise continuait :

-Mais...Mais...Mais...Mais comment c'est possible ?!

-Je n'ai jamais dis que vus aviez la même enveloppe corporelle dans les autres mondes, répondit la Gardienne.

-C'est énorme, dit Kagami en reprenant son souffle avec un sourire.

-Kagami-kun.

-Quoi Kuroko ?

-Tu ne devrais pas te moquer tant qu'on ne sait pas à quoi ressemblent nos incarnations à nous.

Ces mots coupèrent à Daiki toute envie de rire et une angoisse terrible le saisit.

Il n'allait pas se retrouver en gonzesse hein ? Pas lui ? Pitié tout mais pas ça !

À cet instant la moto prit brusquement un virage, et l'une de celles qui la poursuivait s'écrasa contre un mur sans avoir pu imiter la manœuvre.

-Ouais ! S'exclama Satsuki. Bien fait pour vous bande de connards !

-Momoi-chan est un peu différente non ? Demanda Kise avec un sourire embarrassé face au vocabulaire.

-C'est clair, vous croyez que celle-là aussi court après Kuroko ?

La bécane prit une rue si étroite qu'une autre des motos se fracassa sur un côté avant de causer une explosion. On aurait dit un film d'action au féminin. Daiki dû reconnaître que la version fille de Midorima était douée, il aurait aimé pouvoir conduire comme ça.

-Yes ! Plus qu'une ! Vas-y Shin, t'es la meilleure !

-Pourrais-tu ne pas me déconcentrer s'il-te-plaît ?

Soudain, une ombre tomba du ciel pour trancher en deux le dernier véhicule qui les poursuivait avec un flash de lumière violet. La moto ennemie s'effondra dans un fracas métallique épouvantable avant d'exploser avec force. Le souffle brûlant les traversa sans les atteindre et ils distinguèrent un peu plus loin une nouvelle fille qui se tenait à l'horizontale d'un mur avec ses rollers noirs.

Elle avait des cheveux violets et raides ramenés en deux couettes. Et mangeait des bonbons.

Momoi confirma à Daiki son pressentiment.

-Ouais ! Bien joué Atsu, on les a eut tout ces mals baisés !

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Midorima-fille en rapprochant sa moto de celle aux cheveux mauves.

-Sei-chin m'a envoyé vous chercher.

Ok...donc il s'agissait bien de Murasakibara. Étonnamment celui-ci semblait peu intéressé par le fait de se voir en fille.

-Je me demande quel goût ont ces bonbons...

Les voyageurs dimensionnels furent entraînés à la suite des trois filles quand celles-ci repartirent plus discrètement. Elles rejoignirent une sorte de base souterraine où assit derrière un gigantesque ordinateur les attendait... la version féminine d'Akashi.

-On est rentrées Sei ! S'exclama Momoi avec un large sourire.

-Je sais Satsuki, comme vous étiez trop lentes j'ai dû envoyer Atsushi.

-Désolée, désolée. On était pourchassées.

-Je sais. Mais pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas débarrassée des agents avec un projecteur de rayons gamma ?

-Euh...parce que je l'ai oublié ici ?

-Tu seras de corvée de vaisselle et de nettoyage pendant dix jours.

Wow, aussi impitoyable que le leur.

-Quoi !? Oh non, pitié Sei !

-_**Tu discutes mes ordres ?**_

-Non, non, se reprit la fille aux cheveux roses en secouant rapidement la tête et les mains.

Et tout aussi flippante.

Une porte s'ouvrit à ce moment dans le fond de la salle, révélant deux nouvelles personnes en train de se disputer.

-Je te dis que c'est moi qui en ai eu le plus !

-Faux, je suis celle qui en a battu le plus grand nombre !

-Ça va pas la tête ?! Tu m'arrives pas à la cheville !

-C'est ça, toi sans ton Poing Armé t'es plus rien !

-Ah parce que tu penses pouvoir faire mieux peut-être ?!

À la grandeur horreur de Daiki ils virent avancer... lui. En train de se battre avec Kagami visiblement.

Sauf qu'ils avaient tous les deux des corps de nanas.

-C'est pas vrai, grogna-t-il en plaquant sa main contre son visage dans l'espoir d'échapper à ce cauchemar.

-Mais pourquoi moi ? fit l'As de Seirin tout aussi contrarié.

En plus pour avoir des formes ils en avaient, et moulées dans des combinaisons en cuir en plus de ça.

Qu'est-ce-que cette version de lui pouvait bien faire avec des cheveux aussi longs ? Ceux de Kagami étaient courts au moins !

-Cela suffit, ordonna Akashi-fille. Peu importe qui a raison et qui a tord tant que vous avez des résultats.

-Je veux changer de partenaire ! S'exclama Kagami-fille. Remets-moi avec Kuroko !

-Hein ? Fit agressivement le double féminin du métisse. Va crever pétasse, Tetsu a toujours été _**mon**_ binôme !

-De quoi salope ?!

Il n'était quand même pas en train de voir une de ses incarnations se battre avec l'autre crétin pour son ombre hein ?

Bordel qu'on l'achève.

Et puis il avait bien entendu ? Elle avait dit « mon binôme » ?

Tetsu n'était quand même pas le seul d'entre eux à être resté un mec ?

Pitié, tout mais pas ça.

Tout les espoirs de l'As de Tuou furent réduits à néant quand l'autre lui fit un bond en entendant à côté d'elle :

-Kagami-chan, Aomine-chan. Deux filles ne devraient pas s'insulter comme cela.

-Aaaaaaaah ! Bordel Tetsu surgit pas comme ça !

-Depuis quand t'es là Kuroko ?!

-Un moment.

-C'est pas une réponse !

Cette version du joueur fantôme semblait être pareille en tout point à la leur mis à part qu'il était un peu plus grand. Daiki se retint de grincer des dents, au moins ce Tetsu semblait être en bonne santé contrairement au précédent.

Hein ? Mais pourquoi il se souciait de ça ?

-Où est Ryouta ? Demanda Akashi-fille.

-Il viendra plus tard, quelques petits réglages à faire sur son équipement.

-Encore ? S'étonna Daiki-fille. Il le faisait déjà ce matin.

-Tu crois qu'il pourrait l'éviter ? Chuchota Kagami-fille à Satsuki tout en jetant un regard à la fille aux yeux vairons.

-Aucune idée, c'est la première fois qu'ils se disputent comme ça...

-Quelque chose à partager vous deux ? Demanda la chef.

-Non, non ! Répondirent les deux adolescentes en se rétractant immédiatement.

Est-ce-que leurs mots signifiaient que Kise et Akashi étaient proches dans ce monde ?

Daiki n'eut pas le temps de se poser vraiment la question qu'une fois de plus il fut tiré en arrière et expulsé du miroir.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, mes cours à la fac reprennent cette semaine donc le prochain ne sera peut-être posté que dans quinze jours je ne sais pas encore. J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture de celui-là en attendant et que vous serez nombreux à attendre la suite.

L'avancement de cette histoire est plus rapide que ce que j'avais prévu donc il y aura sûrement moins de chapitres que ce que j'avais annoncé, peut-être seulement une petite douzaine.

Laissez des reviews s'il-vous-plaît !

Ciao ciao !


	8. Chapitre 6

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Laura-067 : **Et oui j'adore quand Kagami et Aomine se disputent alors je n'allait pas changer ça ^_^.

**AliceGarden : **Oh oui je pense qu'il y aurait eut une sacrée perte de sang de la part de Daiki, à moins qu'il ne préfère son Tetsu en homme ? Révélation difficile pour un pervers comme lui...

**Guest : **Tu as tout mon soutien pour te moquer de la GM ! J'espère que mes prochains chapitres te feront rire eux aussi et que tu n'as pas trop souffert si nos basketteurs préférés t'ont rattrapée.

**Zeylafolle : **Un grand merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. N'hésite surtout pas à en laisser d'autres aussi enthousiastes !

**Mily-y : **Oh oui je m'amuse, surtout que les idées viennent facilement. De quelle façon vais-je pouvoir les torturer ensuite... ? * rire sadique *

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le cinquième monde, un futur possible ?**

Ryouta constata qu'il ne restait plus que quatre miroirs.

Ceux-ci représentaient-ils le nombre de mondes qu'il leur restait à visiter ? Sans doute.

Il se demandait pourquoi ils avaient quitté le précédent juste après l'évocation de cette dispute.

Cela avait-il un sens caché ? D'accord il ne se voyait pas vraiment tenir tête à son ancien capitaine mais...

-Kise-chin, on va te laisser.

Le blond cligna des yeux, et s'aperçut que tout les autres s'étaient déjà avancés jusqu'au prochain miroir.

-Attendez-moi !

Il se précipita, et plongea dans ce nouveau monde à leur suite.

-Cet univers est particulier, déclara la Gardienne alors qu''ils arrivaient dans la cage d'escalier d'une maison. Il s'agit du vôtre mais six ans plus tard. Autrement dit vous allez assister à un passage de l'un des futurs qui vous sont possibles.

-Quoi ? On va peut-être vivre ça un jour ?

-Si vous faites les choix nécessaires oui.

Curieux et un peu inquiet, Ryouta regarda plus attentivement autour de lui. Cet endroit ne lui disait rien mais paraissait plutôt grand, et possédait un style étonnamment occidental s'il s'agissait d'une maison japonaise. Plusieurs détail comme du houx accroché à la rampe d'escalier, une couronne faite de branches de sapin et de pommes de pin accrochée à une porte, ou encore les coussins rouges ornés de motifs hivernaux l'interpellèrent.

Étaient-ils en période de fêtes ?

Il regarda aussitôt par la fenêtre et sourit en voyant les flocons blancs qui tombaient doucement à l'extérieur. Il adorait la neige.

Soudain, un bâillement bruyant se fit entendre et ils se retournèrent. Un Murasakibara de vingt-deux ans et encore plus grand descendait les marches en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il traversa leur groupe sans le savoir, se dirigea vers la porte décorée de la couronne de Noël et la franchit. Incapable de faire autrement, ils le suivirent et découvrirent une grande cuisine où Kuroko s'affairait aux fourneaux.

HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ?! Kurokocchi et Murasakibaracchi vivaient ensembles ?!

Impossible, Ryouta était persuadé que si le passeur était gay Aomine aurait été celui qui lui mettrait le grappin dessus. Il suffisait de voir comment tous deux se fixaient !

-Konichiwa Murasakibara-kun.

-Kuro-chin, Ohayo...

Les appellations n'avaient pas changées ? Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple finalement ? Le copieur jeta un coup d'oeil discret à l'As de Tuou et vit qu'il se décrispait légèrement. Si ça ce n'était pas une preuve...

-Quelle est la situation dans ce futur ? Demanda Akashi.

-Vous avez intégré l'équipe de basket nationale et vivez tous ensembles dans cette demeure, répondit la Gardienne. Mais comme il y a grand nombre de titulaires le coach adapte sa stratégie aux adversaires et ne vous fait pas jouer à chaque match, vous avez donc beaucoup de temps libre en dehors des entraînements et la plupart d'entre-vous s'est choisie un travail ou une formation à côté.

Ils étaient tous colocataires ? Wow, ça devait pas être triste tout les jours.

Ryouta regarda le Kuroko adulte faire goûter une sauce au grand défenseur et parler un moment avec lui tout en cuisinant. La nature des plats lui apprit qu'il s'agissait certainement du repas du réveillon. Un nouvel arrivant pénétra alors dans la pièce et il sentit son souffle se couper.

-Tetsuya, j'ai un tournoi de shogi jeudi après-midi. Ne me compte pas pour le déjeuné.

-Très bien Akashi-kun, Kise-kun est au courant ?

-Bien sûr.

Ryouta sentit ses joues le brûler.

Pourquoi lui entre-tous devrait-il être au courant ? Et pourquoi diable n'arrivait-il pas à détacher ses yeux de la version adulte de son ex-capitaine ?

Celui-ci était habillé d'un kimono bordeaux retenu par une ceinture noire qui dévoilait en partie son torse musclé et ses jambes. Ses cheveux rouges retombaient légèrement devant son regard encore plus perçant qu'à l'heure actuelle, et il arborait une assurance tranquille et une autorité naturelle impressionnantes.

Était-ce vraiment la même personne ?

Quoique... à bien y regarder les deux autres aussi avaient changé. Pas seulement physiquement, ils dégageaient quelque chose de serein, une assurance douce mais bien présente. Kuroko n'était pas aussi effacé que celui qu'il connaissait et Murasakibara n'avait pas encore commencé à grignoter. Comme s'ils savaient qu'il n'y en avait pas besoin.

Le fracas brutal d'une porte qui s'ouvre le fit sursauter, et il entendit deux voix familières :

-C'est nous!

-On est rentrés, Tetsu j'ai faim !

-Hai, hai, répondit celui-ci alors qu'Aomine et Kagami débarquaient dans la cuisine en... uniformes de policier et de pompier ?

Wow ! Ça il s'y était pas attendu !

Il pouffa, et entendit à côté de lui plusieurs autres en faire de même.

-Quoi ? Fit Aomine vexé par leurs rires.

-Sérieusement ? Répondit l'As de Seirin avec un rictus moqueur. Toi en gardien de la paix ?

Ryouta recommença à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter et vit qu'il en était de même pour Kuroko bien que celui-ci soit plus discret que lui. Puis il se prit brutalement un coup sur la tête.

-Aïe ! C'est méchant Aominecchi !

-Ça t'apprendra à te marrer comme un idiot.

-Si vous regardiez plutôt la suite ? Dit Midorima. C'est peut-être notre futur après tout.

Un point pour le lanceur à lunettes. Ils se concentrèrent en reprenant leur sérieux. Kagami-adulte ébouriffait les cheveux de Kuroko pour lui dire bonjour et il alla s'asseoir à la table avec un café tandis que le métisse embrassait le passeur sur le front.

-Ohayo Tetsu.

-Ohayo Daiki, la patrouille s'est bien passée ?

Le blond rêvait où l'ombre venait d'appeler l'autre par son prénom ? Et en souriant en plus ? À voir la tête de ses deux amis non.

Kuroko avait rougit pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait et Aomine faisait tout pour ne pas regarder vers lui. Soit il se faisait vraiment des idées, soit...

-Qu'est-ce-que tu nous prépares de bon ? Demanda l'As adulte sans la moindre conscience de ce qui se passait pas loin d'eux et en posant son menton sur la tête du cuisinier pour voir.

-Une oie farcie aux châtaignes et aux lentilles avec un saumon rôtis et deux bûches, l'une au chocolat et l'autre au thé matcha et à la pâte de haricots rouges.

-Hum...fit Aomine en tendant l'index avec gourmandise pour goûter la sauce.

Il se prit aussitôt un coup de cuillère en bois sur la main.

-Aïe !

-Pas touche, tu attendras qu'on passe à table comme les autres.

-Je suis sûr que Murasakibara a déjà goûté lui !

-Évidemment puisqu'il m'aide à vérifier les assaisonnements. Toi tu es juste impatient.

Était-il nécessaire de préciser que c'était un vrai régal de voir le métisse se faire réprimander ainsi par le passeur qui faisait une tête de moins que lui ? Ryouta n'en perdit pas une miette et retint très difficilement son envie de rire une fois de plus.

Après cela le policier eut une moue contrariée et se pencha à l'oreille de l'ombre pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Kuroko se crispa et rougit tandis que l'homme arborait un rictus satisfait, puis fit volte-face pour lui donner coup de cuillère qui fut promptement esquivé. Cette fois le doute n'était plus permit pour le copieur de la Génération des Miracles. Ces deux-là étaient forcément en couple, et ils n'avait pas l'air d'être le seul à le penser vu les regards que jetaient les autres à leurs deux amis. Enfin ça ne le gênait pas. Il trouvait même qu'ils allaient bien ensemble, voir Kurokocchi aussi expressif lui faisait plaisir.

Le Akashi du futur mit fin à la querelle amoureuse:

-Taiga, Daiki, si vous alliez plutôt vous changer et qu'ensuite vous aidiez Tetsuya à mettre la table ?

Comme toujours ce n'était pas un conseil, mais bel et bien un ordre. Et comme toujours il fut exécuté même si il y eut quelques grommellements. La cuisine reprit une atmosphère plus calme jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée claque une seconde fois.

-C'est moi !

Ah ça, pour être lui c'était lui. Son caractère semblait presque être encore plus extraverti qu'il ne l'était déjà. Curieux de voir à quoi il ressemblait, le blond fixa la porte et se vit apparaître avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Ça sens bon, Kurokocchi !

-Konichiwa Kise-kun, comment s'est passé ton voyage ?

-C'était super, je vous montrerai les photos dès qu'ils auront finit leur développement.

La seule chose à laquelle Ryouta fut capable de penser en se voyant six ans plus tard fut... qu'il avait l'air heureux. En fait même à ses propres yeux il resplendissait. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, comme tout ses camarades il avait grandit et gardé son physique de sportif, et ses yeux n'étaient pas candides mais il y brillait une lueur de joie malicieuse provoquée par le fait d'être de retour. Il était vêtu d'un costume à la mode italienne, chemise et chaussures noires, veste et pantalon blancs, ce qui lui allait particulièrement bien.

Le blond sentit soudain un frisson lui parcourir la nuque. Il se retourna légèrement, et découvrit son ancien capitaine qui le regardait avec intensité. Étonné et troublé, il se reconcentra néanmoins sur la scène pour se voir serrer Kuroko dans ses bras avant de sourire au Akashi du futur.

-Bienvenu Ryouta.

-Je suis rentré, Seicchi.

Pardon ? Comment il venait de l'appeler ?

Il ne changeait jamais les surnoms qu'il donnait aux gens. Pour qu'il ait employé sa marque d'estime sur le diminutif du prénom de quelqu'un cette personne devait être vraiment très spéciale. En fait il n'y avait qu'une personne avec qui il l'avait déjà fait.

Ryouta sentit ses joues s'enflammer comme jamais elles ne l'avaient fait et rentra la tête dans les épaules, le poids du regard sur sa nuque se faisant tel une pression brûlante.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Voilà, merci de votre attente voici enfin le sixième chapitre. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant, ça se voit d'ailleurs non?

Les uns après les autres ils se retrouvent tous totalement embarrassés, hin hin hin...

Je suis également un peu sadique avec vous puisque pour la première fois ça ne se termine pas avec la fin de ce à quoi ils doivent assister dans ce monde, nos héros seront donc encore dedans la prochaine fois.

Quelle sera la suite des événements?

Je suis sûre que vous avez plein de suggestions intéressantes.

Enjoy, et à la prochaine!

Ciao!


End file.
